


... Appetite

by raiyana



Series: A Question of... [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Why is Erestor in Imladris?
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Erestor & Glorfindel, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: A Question of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583737
Kudos: 16





	... Appetite

“I don’t understand why you let him stay in the first place,” Glorfindel said, frowning at Elrond. “Surely, despite the current show of self-control, Erestor is a security risk.” Too easily could he imagine what would happen; he’d seen it before, seen Thuringwethil’s cursed ilk rip into throats for blood.

And turning their victims into beings as cruel and bloodthirsty as she was.

Vampires.

He shuddered.

And did not think of the way Erestor’s nose had skimmed along his throat that day in the Library, thrumming some strange spell into his blood that he wanted to feel again.

But no, the danger, he focused on the danger; he was here to protect Middle Earth from Darkness, by decree of Manwë, and he would _not_ fail to see it living right under his nose.

“I can only wonder that no one seems to have been slaughtered,” he continued, “but-”

Elrond held up his hand, effectively stopping the tirade Glorfindel had been brewing for days.

“Erestor is different to the creatures you remember,” he said, calmly but with an undercurrent of steel that did not fill Glorfindel with confidence that his righteous anger would be heard, “and Gil-Galad and I both agreed that his uses outweighed the uncomfortable truth of his nature – which, I add, he has not used to our detriment, even once in the time I have known him… and that is long indeed, for I first met him in the camps of Maedhros.”

“ _Maedhros?_ ” Glorfindel gaped. “Erestor is a Fëanorian?” Admittedly, Glorfindel had not devoted much time to the study of genealogies since his return from Aman, but if one of those seven had left behind issue – aside from poor Celebrimbor – he would have thought he’d heard _something_.

“I do hope you don’t suffer from any unwarranted bias against the Fëanorians,” Elrond replied mildly, though Glorfindel knew those grey eyes would turn stormy with anger if Elrond had less self-control.

“No,” he admitted, “I always liked Maedhros – and the twins – though I never quite got on with Maglor, for some reason…” He’d been Turgon’s friend, and with that came exposure to Curufin and the special relationship between those two which he could never quite tell whether should be named a friendship or a rivalry, always carrying aspects of both. “But I did not think Erestor a Noldo… certainly not Aman-born.”

“No, Erestor was born in Beleriand,” Elrond nodded, “but he fell in with Maedhros’ band of raiders in a round-about way, and stayed; we were not particular friends, then, but when he showed up at Lindon offering to help our cause, I spoke for him to Gil-Galad – and he has not let me down.”

“I am pleased to hear you think so highly of me, Master Elrond,” Erestor said drily, stepping past Glorfindel to set a scroll on Elrond’s desk with a small bow.

He smelled like lavender, Glorfindel thought, and like the Library.

“The account you asked for; the King’s Men continue to worry me – but we shall speak… later.”

With a formal bow, he hid his hands in his wide sleeves and turned, looking back at Glorfindel from the doorway.

“You will appreciate the thorough description of their armouries and forges, Captain… and that what I’ve told you of my acute hearing extends further than the beat of your heart. Good day.”


End file.
